Secret Love
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: The first day of school at Ekoda High school, Shinichi run s into an infamous magician who helps her out... And from that time onward, she cant help but remember his eyes... What does it mean? Why does she keep searching for him? Could it be... Love? Bad summary... FemShinXKaito!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 4 332**

**A/N: I was thretened to write this by my plot bunny... Otherwise it would never allow me to do my homework... All in Shinichi´s point of view. FemShin-chan, by the way... Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes, the love doesn't go as you wish… your feeling just stay inside, never to see the light of the day. When someone asks you if you like someone, you just lie and laugh at them. When he passes near you, you just ignore him, blushing deeply inside if your eyes cross by some reason… However, you never show it, since it is a secret and impossible love… You stare at him, watch him from afar and worry on your own, never allowing anyone to see it…

Even thou you love him, even thou you care; you can't allow him to know. Because you know he don't like you the same way. Because he doesn't even know who you are… and that´s why you just dream about a meeting, an exchange of words or just a look… Sometimes without even noticing you aren't the only one feeling like that…

It was the first day of school that I met him, the infamous magician of Ekoda High school: Kuroba Kaito. It had been only by chance that I run into him, worried I would get late for school. I went against my parents and my best friends wishes when I transferred, all because I couldn't handle being constantly assaulted by fans and admirers… I loved being detective, and I kind of liked the fame; however, it was too much.

Therefore, after a lot of begging, I changed school. Using big dorky glasses and braids always, I hopped no one would recognize me. However, if I arrived late, it would bring too much attention to myself. So running as fast as I could, and notice that I could run pretty fast, I didn't notice as someone turned around the corner at the same time as I did.

Falling down at the floor, my glasses flying somewhere I couldn´t see, I almost hit the floor with my head. Luckily for me, or maybe unluckily, someone caught me just in time. Confused, my blue eyes opened, widen a bit as I noticed my savior´s face was really close to me.

Blushing, I stood up right away, apologizing fiercely. After all, it was my entire fault for being such an airhead whenever there wasn't a case. "I´m so sorry…." I repeated, finally noticing my glasses weren't on my face. As my eyes, which still hadn't left the floor, began to search for them, an amused laugh interrupted me.

"It´s ok. I wasn't paying attention to…" The teen who just helped me stated, picking something from the floor. Noticing they were my glasses, I quickly caught them and put them on my face. Only then, I looked up, blinking a bit as the teen in front of me smiled even more.

He was handsome, with messy dark hair and enigmatic violet eyes… However, for some reason he annoyed me, or more like his smirk. Bowing a bit, he extended me a red rose that appeared out of nowhere. "Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire to your service."

Blushing a bit, I took the rose, smiling. However, before I got the chance to answer, a girl really similar to Ran appeared behind him pouting. "Bakaito! Why did you leave me alone?" She asked him, holding a mop dangerously to him face. For a moment there, I wondered if I would have to solve his murder, since she was glaring at him, a murderous intent enveloping her.

"Sorry, Aoko, I just run into someone." Kuroba Kaito apologized, and I took that moment to run away. After all, I still was late. In addition, I needed some time to calm down my fast beating heart, which refused to calm down. I still heard him call me, but I did not stop. In the end, there was no way I would meet him again.

About two weeks passed since I first meet Kuroba Kaito, and I really wasn't expecting to meet him so soon again… It had been only by chance that I offered myself to look after the library that day, since I had no cases and didn't want to go home yet. Moreover, there was no one waiting for me home, as my parents went to travel somewhere, so staying at the library reading seemed like a great option at the time.

As I sat quietly all alone, reading Sherlock Holmes once again, I didn't even notice as the door opened and someone came in. I was in my own world, my glasses lying somewhere under the desk and the annoying braids gone. For a moment there, the real world didn't exist. There was only my book and me.

"What are you doing?" Surprised by the sudden voice, I nearly fell down. At least I managed to garb the desk in time, only my book falling down. Confused, and a bit scared, I looked up to meet with a pair of violet eyes I have been dreaming with for the past two weeks.

"What are you doing here?" I redirected his question back at him, noticing that annoying smirk was back to his lips. However, I didn't really pay attention, trying to calm down my heart and garb my book at the same time. Moreover, I needed to free my crossed feet. If mom saw me like that she would start lecturing me about a being a girl meant.

"I asked that question you first." He giggled, putting a book on top of the desk. "I want to take this book home, Holmes-lover-chan." Ignoring my glare, he just smiled even more, waiting as I wrote the book name down and gave it back to him.

And before I knew it, another red rose was extended my way, followed by his smirk. "To a beautiful lady, a beautiful flower." Damn, I actually wondered what was going on with me. My heart just didn't stop beating fast at all, and I really had to use my best poker-face so he wouldn't see me blush. Taking the rose, I put it indifferently next to my book.

"Are you done now?" The rude tone of my voice didn't go indifferent to him, who pretended to be hurt. "I was trying to read something here, so if you aren't staying, I would like you to leave." Yes, I needed him to leave… so I would have time to reflect on what just happened. Maybe later I would give Ran a call… She always knew gave the best advices.

Kuroba started at me for a second, before his eyes moved to the sheet that I just filled in. There, written in an elegant handwriting was his name. For a moment, I wondered what he thought about, before I remembered something. I hadn't asked for his name, and I truly doubted he would recognize me without my glasses and those annoying braids. "Hey, how did you know…?"

Before he managed to answer, the girl who looked just like Ran appeared once again, this time even more furious than before. "Kaito…" She said, her voice caught between her need to yell at him and beat him up. In a second, Kuroba was gone, leaving an enraged girl behind. "Don't you even dare, Bakaito!" As Aoko, if I remembered well, left the room, I sighed from relief.

"No more library duty for me…" I thought, picking up my stuff. My substitute was there, so I could go home and call Ran for some help. I still could not understand why my heart beat so fast as soon as I saw him… Thinking about it, I quickly put my glasses on, walking slowly home.

Some days passed without me calling Ran, since she was busy with school and I didn't want to bother her. However, my eyes could not help but to look for him every time I went by his class, or just happened to see one of his tricks happening. And every time I saw him, I would look at him from afar for a moment, before reminding to myself who I was and where I saw.

At those times, I would sigh and move quickly towards my class or some quiet pace, where I would sit down and read a bit. Sometimes I listened to music, but I rarely did so, as I usually forgot my earphones. And since I wasn't close with anyone in my class, I just preferred to read my books. After all, it was strange for someone to transfer on the last year.

Nevertheless, the knowledge of it and the frequency with which Megure-keibu called me to give him an advice on a case didn't stop me from looking for him. Every time, my eyes just looked for him. I knew it was strange, but I couldn't help it. And yet, I still didn't know why I did so.

One day, about six days since I met him at the library, he visited out class. You can imagine the shock it was, seeing him there, at the entrance, looking at everyone as if he searched for something. His eyes never stayed at anyone, and I quickly averted my gaze to my book before his eyes met mine.

I knew what would happen. I would blush, and then he would ask me why I blushed. No, staring at my Holmes book was way safer. In addition, I really doubted he would be looking for me. After all, we only met twice, and I never said him my name.

Trying to read my book, completely ignoring his presence at the room, my heart stopped for some seconds when a red rose blocked my sigh. Surprised, I quickly looked up, just to meet his violet eyes and that not-so-annoying-anymore smile. "Hello there."

My first thought was to kick him and run away, who knows why. However, I quickly repressed that feeling, smiling a little bit back. "Hi. Is something wrong?" Ok, I would act as my mom taught me… According to her, girls should be nice, with good manners and always have a kind smile on. Resuming, be someone completely different from my real self.

As I accepted the rose, he smiled even more. "We have met before." He stated, and I worked really hard to keep my kind smile on while fighting against the desire to run. I was a detective who fought against the worst criminals without fearing them… So why was I afraid of him? "However, you run before you introduced yourself."

Ah, so he hadn't recognized me… A bit sad, I stood up and bowed gently. Well, at least I should thank my mom for teaching me proper manners. "My name is Edogawa Shinichi." I skilfully lied, remembering the name my mom had given me. Of course, the principal of the school knew the truth, but he agreed to let me attend school under that name. "I was late and had no time to introduce myself earlier."

That was a lie… I just didn't want him to know my name. Simple as that…. Wait, now that I thought about it, why did I run again? At that moment, it made some sense… Now, not so much.

"Nice to meet you, Shin-chan." Ok, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't stop my eyes from narrowing dangerously when he called me that. The only person who called me Shin-chan was my mom, and she did it only when she wanted to annoy me.

His eyes quickly locked with mine in suspicion, before they flew to my Holmes book I had been reading. And then, I remembered: that was the exact book I had been reading when I met him at the library. Gulping, feeling nervous all of sudden, I notice as his eyes flew my way one again. "Could you be…?"

Once again, before he managed to say what he wanted, that Aoko girl appeared with the mop. "KAITO!" She yelled, and I froze as a statute. That tone of voice and face reminded me too much of Ran… and the times she had been angry with me. "How dare you color Hakuba´s hair in pink?" The girl asked, aiming the mop directly into Kaito´s face.

However, he dodged it, garbing me by my waits as he took me out of the danger zone skilfully. "Calm down, he will get it off by the end of the week." I heard his voice way to close to my ear, and fought against the blush. I really was grateful for not being hit with a mop, but did he really have to hold me so close to him? I bet he could hear my heart… Even I could hear it, so loud it was.

"BY THE END OF THE WEEK? I´ll kill you, Kuroba Kaito!" As fast as he got near me, he disappeared, only a faint laugh left behind. Confused, I turned around in time to see him reach the class doors, waving me a good bye as he apologized for the mess. Aoko followed him, and I slowly went back to my seat, trying to calm down.

He had been so close to me… So, so close… "Kaito and Aoko are at it again?" One of my classmates said, joining the collective laugher. "They are going out, right?" While I pretended I didn't care, the truth is I was listening really carefully.

"I think so." One of them said, and the others just sighed. "I mean, I saw them the previous Sunday together at the amusement park… So they must be going out." Those words hurt me for some reason, as I imagined the scene. Kaito and Aoko walking together, hand in hand, laughing at each other, kissing each other…

Hitting the table, I stood up angry. The class felt silent, every eye on me. However, I couldn't care less. I didn't know why, but I felt hurt and betrayed by it. Quickly gathering my things, I went out of the room right when the teacher appeared. "Egodawa, where are you going?" My teacher asked, but I just ignored him.

I needed to call Ran. I couldn't understand, I just couldn't understand why I felt like crying, why my hear hurt, why I felt furious. It wasn't normal, and I just couldn't figure it out! I was a detective, and a good one, if media was anything to relay on; but even then, I couldn't figure why I felt so betrayed. So what if he had a girlfriend? What if he didn´t like me?

"Like me?" Frowning, getting even more confused, I didn't even notice as I passed near his class. My thought were confusing me, my feelings threatening to take over me… Taking out my phone, I quickly dialed her number. If my memory didn't fail me, she had ended her classes for that day about an hour ago. Knowing Ran would help me with my problem, I quietly waited as I walked home, completely no aware of someone´s piercing gaze.

Two more weeks passed since I talked with Ran, and I still wished I hadn't done it. I knew she was right, I knew what she said was true… But even then, I wished she was wrong.

I hadn't seen nor met Kaito again, avoiding his classroom on purpose. However, even then I couldn´t help but gaze him from afar, smiling a bit every time I saw him. I liked him. Me, Kudo Shinichi, liked the infamous Kuroba Kaito, Ekoda´s worst nightmare. I saw some of his tricks, and his pranks; and even now I still didn't know why I liked him.

However, I knew that love was hopeless. He had a loved girlfriend, Nakamori Aoko, and they got along pretty well, except the times she tried to kill him because he did something stupid. I saw them together one time, having to leave school right away… After all, I hated showing my emotions to anyone… Not even Ran saw me when I first cried, unable to hold it down.

I knew it was strange, different from my usual self to cry but… the fact I fell in love was already strange enough. Sitting at the roof, my glasses hidden and my long brown hair free to fly with the wind, I tried to think of nothing. It was lunchtime, but I didn't feel like eating… Honestly, Ran and mom were right. Broken heart hurt more than any wound.

Not paying attention to nothing, the sudden voice from behind me startled me as I jumped up ready to fight. I had "borrowed" the roof key, so there wasn't supposed to be anyone there but me. "Ups, sorry." That annoying and loved voice I had tried so hard to forget caught me by surprise, and I just started at the dark haired teen without saying a thing.

However, I quickly got over it. "What are you doing here?" Ignoring the feeling of deja-vu, I quickly made my way to the door, my glasses completely forgotten. Maybe I should have just done as my parents said and never transferred.

Nevertheless, before I got the chance to leave the roof, his hand garbed mine. "Wait!" He asked, stopping me. As I slowly turned, trying to free my head, I just kept quiet. "Shinichi, why are you using glasses if you don't need any?"

Ok, now he got… How did he even know it was me? "I don't remember giving you the right to call me that." I coldly answered him, snatching my hand away. "Anyway, it is my problem, so don't butt in, got it?" I needed to be cold and despicable, so he would never approach me again… After all, I hated the fact he could make me nervous with only one glance.

"Oh… but…" As his eyes locked with mine, I gulped. They were so warm and kind I almost got myself lost in them. "Well, I was wondering if you… didn't want to go… with me to…" Blinking, confused with the whole situation, I just waited. "Do you want to go with me to the magic show next week?"

"Ah?" I know it wasn't the most intelligent answer, but that was all I could come up with as my brain froze. He was asking me… out? Even thought he had a girlfriend? Feeling suddenly angry, I glared at him. "Why don't you go ask someone else, you stupid magician?"

Ignoring the fact he had taken one step back, most probably wary of my look, he answered pretty quickly. "Someone else? What are you talking about?" If it wasn't for the fact I knew he had a girlfriend, I would have believed him. Damn, I wanted to believe he was asking me out… But I knew better…

It was amazing how just looking at him made me feel nervous, my heart betting fast… Why did he have to be my first love? Why did I have to meet him? I didn't want them, I didn't want those feelings which only hurt me more and more…

Taking one-step towards him, trying to suppress the tears in my eyes, I slapped him. "Go with you loved girlfriend, you stupid play-boy! Go die!" It was all I managed to formulate as I run out of there, going home right away. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to hear his name nor even think about him. For me, he was dead.

How many times had I said to Sonoko skipping school was bad? Thousands… and if she knew I had skipped a week of school, she would kill me. Not that I minded… The me right now was more dead than alive. I had called him an idiot and hit him without thinking… And he didn't even know me!

For the first time in ages, I felt afraid of going to school… What if we met once again and he yelled at me? I didn't want to see him, and yet I wanted to see him. I hated him, I despised him… And at the same time I loved him. Those feelings were uncontrollable, completely different, contradicting… They ripped me apart, as I fought against myself. And guess who was losing?

"You need to get away from home!" Ran stated, opening my wardrobe. She had just arrived, waking me up and talking about some show. However I wasn't in the mood for it. "Don't be silly. You need to go out, to refresh yourself. Otherwise, nothing will change."

I had tried to argue, but she just gave me clothes and forced me to take a bath. And in less than an hour, I was out of the house, travelling somewhere with Ran and her dad. He had promised her he would take her to a show, while she forced me to go with her.

Currently dressed in a white short dress, platform shoes and a cute red jacket, I just stared bored out of the window. It was annoying, the light of day. Why did everything have to appear so happy while I was drowning in my own sadness?

Sighing, slowly getting out of the car, I hadn't even noticed where I was going. Ran did everything. Pay for the tickets, lead us to our seats, buy something to eat while we waited… And while she did it all, I just started at nothing. Not even a good murder case managed to lift my spirit.

"I will be right back." Maybe if I had paid some attention, I would have noticed the strange smile she sent me. However, I was too tired to care. Actually, it didn't even matter. Closing my eyes, hopping I would just fall asleep like that, I heard that someone sat near me. But since I thought it was Ran, I didn't open my eyes.

That is, until that person spoke. "What are you doing here, Shin-chan?" That voice, that question… I must be hearing things!

Opening my blue eyes surprised, I quickly looked to my left, where the well-known teen named Kaito sat smirking. His eyes locked with mine, and a red rose appeared in his hand as he extended it to me. "Nice too meet you." He said, but I didn't pay him anymore attention.

How dared he appear near me after what he did? No, wait, what was he even doing there? Narrowing my eyes, I stood up and left my seat, the red jacket forgotten. I would so kill Ran after this… I knew I should have never left my room. "Wait!" He called, but I just ignored him walking after.

For all I knew, he could go die. That laying, cheating bastard… Could it be he was here with his girlfriend? Damn, he really had no shame at all. "Wait!" He yelled again, catching my hand and pulling me towards him.

For a moment there, no one said a thing. We were the only one out-side, as everyone else was watching the show magic. I could hear my heart beat fast, but the betrayal was still there. I knew he didn't betray me, since we never were close to begin with, but feelings were irrational.

"Let go." I ordered, fighting against the warm arms that warped around me. However, he just ignored me, holding me even closer. "LET GO!" I demanded once again, and he just laughed a bit.

"Do you know how long I dreamt about this?" He whispered, and I froze. Had he read my thoughts or it was only a coincidence? "But you always run away from me… So forget it, I wont let you go. If I do, you will disappear like always."

"Let me go…" I mumbled, starting to blush. "Go and hug your girlfriend, idiot…" I could hear him stop breathing for a moment, and just ignored it. "You stupid, cheating bastard…"

"Girlfriend?" As he his grip around me loosen, I managed to break free. However, before I run away, his hand caught mine once again. For some reason, he was really angry. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Don't lie! I was told you are going out with Aoko…" His gaze widen, but I wasn't done yet. I could feel it, the tears in my eyes once again. "Some people saw you two together on a date!" Why did he do that? Why did he have to appear? If only I never met him…

Allowing the tears to roam freely, I kept talking without even thinking about what I said. "I know you don't know me, I know it´s only my stupid feelings… Why did I have to like you? Why did you have to date her? Even thou I like you so much…" Why didn't he understand he was hurting me?

And before I knew it, his hand had released mine. The world just stopped for a moment, my heart torn in pieces. That was the last stroke, the last wound… "Go away…" I begged, for the first time looking up to meet his eyes.

They were beautiful, those violet eyes. However, they were too close, and he quickly approached me. And before I knew it, our lips touched as he kissed me fiercely. I knew it would hurt later, but I didn't care. As my hands flew up, I kissed back, wishing we would stay like this forever. However, our lips parted in the end, his head resting on my collarbone.

"I don't like her…" He whispered, starting me. Kaito´s breath was hot against my skin. "Aoko is only my childhood friend… I went with her to the park because Hakuba, her boyfriend, was sick…" Blinking a few times, a bit confused, I found it hard to believe him. "The one I like… is the blue eyes girl I run into at the first day of school…"

His eyes rose up, and I froze. If what he said was true than… As his hands warped around me once again, and his face slowly approached mine, I blushed as a red tomato. "I love you, Kudo Shinichi-chan."

* * *

A/N: Wanted to write something similar for a while... Tell me what you think! Kaito´s side up next week!

Kaggami-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan! But I love it!**

**Words: 5 004 XD**

**A/N: When you have school... deadlines are too hard to keep... Enjoy. Kaito´s part!**

* * *

I never thought I would be one of those people who fall in love with only one sight, but it all changed when I saw her… There, standing proudly between the police officers, her beautiful face didn't even twitch as she stared at the dead body covered in blood… So strange, so scary… and yet so charming.

It had been a nice morning, the sun shone brightly on the sky, the birds flew happily around the city, and I was sitting in a nice restaurant eating lunch with my best friend Aoko to celebrate something I cant even remember. Or maybe it was because she won a free meal there for two people? Hm, not sure anymore…

Anyway, there we were, eating happily, when a dead body disturbed our nice chat. One of the waitresses screamed terrified, while every head turned in her direction. And one by one, people started to scream and yell, some trying to run away, others fainting from shock. However, one clear voice stopped them all, as its owner quickly approached the body to check for pulse.

"No one move." A longhaired girl stated her blue eyes suddenly on the crowd. I know she didn't see me, but I saw her. And she was all I wished for. Beautiful, calm, elegant… and those eyes… For a moment there, I kept looking at her like an idiot, my mouth slightly opened.

She moved quickly, every movement precise, as she checked the corpse after calling the police. The strange teen didn't seem bothered neither by the corpse nor by the blood, as she carefully examined it. And while she did that, I kept looking at her.

She was slender, not that tall but also not small, with a nice figure. Her skin was fair, a little bit too pale, giving her the appearance of a delicate doll. She had long fingers and carefully painted nails, which were light pink that day, maybe to match her white shirt and light pink skirt… However, what stood out the most were her eyes.

Blue as the deep ocean, they were surrounded by long dark eyelashes. They appeared to know everything, blooming with knowledge and confidence. In addition, her gaze was piercing, as if she could find out my every secret just by looking at me. And so, before I knew it, I became interested in her. I became interested in that mysterious strange teen. I became interested in the teenager detective known as Kudo Shinichi.

A couple of days passed since that meeting, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was somewhat shameful to admit, but I had actually stalked her after it. On my defense, I wasn't the only one. Her house was surrounded by hordes of reporters, and I actually wondered how she managed to survive like that.

If it was me, I would have run away ages ago. Having reporters praying on your every move was creepy, and really disturbing. "Kaito, what´s wrong?" Aoko suddenly asked right next to me, as I looked at the cake in front of me not interested. For some reason, I didn't want to eat at all…

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't want to eat." That was my honest answer, but she looked at me skeptically and laughed. Really, who laughs at people just because they don't want to eat? I mean, everyone has those days when they cant eat and just think about a certain detective who surely doesn't know a thing about their existence…

"Kaito, what is wrong? If it were someone else, I would have let it pass. But this is you we are talking about." Frowning, I pretended I didn't know what she talked about. "If you aren't eating a cake, a chocolate cake, it means either someone is about to die or something happened. Spill it out, stupid."

Frowning even more, I glared at her. I knew I loved chocolate cakes, but that was too much. Sighing irritated, I looked out of the window. For once, I wished the school would start already. I needed to take her off my mind and pranks seemed like the best escape. And maybe if school started, I would meet someone new and fall in love with her… At least it seemed like a better plan than keep liking someone who didn't even know me…

In addition, when I decided to meet her, running into her by chance, she disappeared. That´s right. Kudo Shinichi disappeared two weeks ago, only to reappear at New York with her parents… Not even the press expected that.

"I wish school comes soon…" Sighing, I quickly began to eat the cake, not knowing what was waiting for me in a month.

One month later, I still suspected nothing. I hadn't seen Kudo Shinichi again, but it didn't stop me from thinking about her. I even went as far as to ask my mom to take some photos of her, after I found out that she and her mother knew each other… If someone ever found out, they would call me weird for sure… Or maybe stalker.

* * *

The first day of school had had started the worst way possible for me… My clock stopped working, my uniform got dirty because I spilled the hot-chocolate, Aoko yelled at me for being late... and as I quickly approached the school, a car almost killed me and I had to help an old-lady with her shopping bag which just happened to rip when I was around… Resuming, I was out of luck.

Running now as fast as my feet allowed, I tried to reach the class in time. My teacher and I had a deal: I wouldn't skip school, and she wouldn't mind if I pranked people, aside from her of course. And knowing how dull the third year was, I really wanted to be able to prank people.

"Kaito!" My childhood friend, Nakamori Aoko, appeared at the school entrance, smiling a bit. "We are late because of you now." However, I didn't even stop, rushing forwards. My pranking time was at stake here… what meant that my only chance to forget about her way also at stake. Turning around the corner, I almost got blasted back when someone hit me.

Nevertheless, I managed to stay on my feet, trying to grab the girl who wasn't as lucky as me. Well, at least I managed to catch her in time, otherwise she would have visited the infirmary on the first day. At first, I didn't notice nothing about extraordinary about her, aside from the fact she was smaller than I was and that she was pretty light.

However, as soon as she started to apologize, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was a pretty girl with mysterious blue eyes, the same mysterious eyes I had been unable to forget the whole summer. Kudo Shinichi stood before me, her hair caught in braids, wearing our uniform. Plus, she had this adorable blush on her face, so I couldn't help but stare at her longer than I was supposed to.

Nevertheless, I quickly controlled my emotions, knowing it would be strange if someone she didn't know hugged her all out sudden. Noticing she was looking for something, I picked up a pair of glasses I found on the floor, frowning. She didn't use glasses, so whose were they? "It´s ok. I wasn't paying attention too…" No, that did not matter for now. I needed to make friend with her first.

Smiling a little bit, ignoring the fact she put them on I decided to introduce myself. Bowing a bit, I made a red rose appear. "Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire at your service." To my pleasure, she blushed again, taking my rose as a lovely smile rose to her pink lips. She was so beautiful, even with those big dorky glasses…

"Bakaito! Why did you leave me alone?" To my irritation, Aoko appeared with a mop in her hand, threatening to hit me. Honestly, where did she get them anyway? Damn, I still hadn't heard her name…

"Sorry, Aoko, I just run into someone." I apologized, holding up my hands so she wouldn't hit me. I really didn't want to look strange now that I met her… Turning around, hopping to ask her for her name, I blinked confused as she started to run hurriedly. "W-Wait!" I tried to call her, but she didn't stop. She just run, run away from me.

Sitting down irritated, not even daring to say a word to Aoko, I glared at everything and everyone. I was so close… I gave her a rose, introduced myself… and when she was about to do so too, Aoko appeared and destroyed everything. What if she thought that Aoko and I were dating? No, no, no… Everyone knew we were only childhood friends…

"Kaito!" Aoko called, and I stared at her, even more annoyed. If only she hadn't appeared... "Are you angry because I interrupted you? But it was your fault; you shouldn't have left me all alone…" Ok, maybe she was half-right… I did abandon her even though she waited for me. But it didn't mean she could destroy the meeting I have been… fantasizing of for the last month. There, I said it. Or more like thought it…

"I'm sorry…" As my childhood friend looked down, I felt bad a bit. Maybe glaring at her and painting her hair yellow was too much. "How about you go look for her at breaks? She wore our uniform, so she must be a student…" Smirking, kind of confused why I hadn't come up with that solution, I hugged her.

"You are the best friend ever." Laughing back, she quickly scribbled the formula I told her to take the paint away. She was right. All I needed was to find her. She was a third year, so it wouldn't be that hard. It would be easy.

* * *

I admit it. I am an idiot. Why did I think it would be easy to find her? That task was impossible! I spent two, TWO whole weeks looking for her… and guess what? There was no clue! Not a single, stupid, irritating, so wanted damn clue! How did she even manage that? Could it be she was hiding from me? No, that was impossible… she didn't know me, so she had no reason to hide from me…

Sighing irritated, opening the door to the library, I almost went against the shelves. All that searching was making me feel dizzy… and Aoko wasn't helping at all, saying I would find her sooner or later. Even my night job was running badly, as I could not manage to concentrate on the task.

Sighing once more, as I pulled an advanced Physics book from the shelf, I slowly made my way towards the main desk to borrow the book. I was thinking of making a new gadget, and really needed to check some things before planning it.

And guess my surprise, and happiness, when I finally found the person I had been looking for. Sitting behind the desk, with her hair falling freely on her shoulders and no glasses to hide her enigmatic eyes, Shinichi slowly read a book. Yes, Shinichi… I decided to call her that in my mind… No need for you to know the reason… But it sure allowed me to feel close to her, as if I knew her my whole life…

Ok, back to the main story. There she was, concentrated on her book. She didn't even notice as I approached her, my eyes absorbing her appearance more and more. I knew it would look weird if someone saw me at that moment, but I didn't mind. Just looking at her made me smile and melt inside…

"What are you doing?" I finally asked, wanting to hear her voice. I only heard it a couple of times, and I longed for it more and more with each day. However, I sure wasn't expecting her reaction. As her blue eyes rose up, confused and scary, I almost started to apologize. I didn't want to scare her, I just wanted to hear her voice…

"What are you doing here?" It didn't go unnoticed to me that she redirected the question, and I smirked. I just couldn't help it, feeling in heave as she talked to me. If it wasn't for my self- control and poker face, I would have hugged her long ago… Shacking my head, I needed to come back to reality.

"I asked that question first." Giggling, so nervous I almost couldn't breathe, I put the book I wanted on the desk. "I want to take this book home, Holmes-lover-chan." She glared at me, and I smiled even more, partying deep inside that she looked at me! Yey! Who cares that it was a glare? Not me.

Making a red rose appear, I extended it her way. I needed her to say her name! "To a beautiful lady, a beautiful flower." I still wonder where I picked up those lines, but to see her blush a bit, even thou she tried to hide it, knowing them was worth it.

I knew she liked the flower, so when she asked me if I was done, I pretended to be hurt. As long as she kept talking to me and just me, I didn't really mind what she said. Not even if she said she hated me… Ok, maybe I would mind the last part… Not paying attention to her words, lost in the symphony of her voice, my eyes moved to the sheet she just filled in.

Her handwriting was as elegant as I expected, and I looked at it warmly. Maybe I should break into school that night and steel that paper… However, not that I noticed right away, she hadn't asked me for my name. That means she remembered me! Yey! Then… why didn't she say so? Maybe she wanted to pretend she didn't know me? Why?

Making a quick decision, without looking up, I started to formulate my question. "Hey, how did you know…?" However, just to make me remember that Lady Luck was angry with me that day, Aoko rushed in angry as always.

"Kaito…" She mumbled, and I remembered I just glued her new boyfriend to the celling in woman clothes. Oh god… if she caught me, she would kill them. Not thinking twice, trying to save my own ass, I run out of there like a crazy man. I still heard Aoko yell again, but I just run. "Damn, stupid luck…"

* * *

The days passed quicker than normal now that I knew she was there, and to my surprise, I managed to spot her a few times in the crowd. She didn't eat with her classmates nor hanged out with them after school, so it took me six days to gather enough courage to visit her class… My eyes followed her on auto-plot every time I spotted her, so I knew the way to her classroom like the palm of my hand.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to her classroom, quickly scanning the room. Some people looked at me and giggled, others said hello. However, I just ignored them, looking for her. And for the first time, I was right. That was her class!

Sitting at her seat, her eyes glued to the book she read, I almost blushed at the sight. Even with those dorky glasses, she was the most beautiful girl I ever met… If only those blue eyes only looked at me… Sighing rather loudly, I gathered the rest of my courage, slowly approaching her. That is, after making sure my poker face was intact and in place.

However, despite all the noise people were making, she kept staring at her book. "Don't frown, don't frown…" I thought, making a red rose appear. Extending it towards her after making sure it would block her sight I smirked. "Hello there."

Her surprised, and a bit alarmed look, took me by surprise, as I wondered if I did something wrong. Nevertheless, there was no reason for her to be so tense… I only said hello to her, so why the alarm? "Hi. Is something wrong?" She then mumbled, and I watched amazed as her acting skills were put to use. She did it so quickly I almost didn't realize it. Well, at least her classmates didn't… A kind smile hovered on her face, but it never reached her eyes, which reminded suspicious for some reason.

Could it be she didn't like me? That would explain why she had run away from me the moment she saw me… and why she glared at me when she saw me again… Damn, was it so hard to get your crush to like you? In the shojo mangas Aoko read everything looked so easy…

"There is no way I am giving up this easily…" Kaito thought, smiling even more. No, she hadn't rejected him yet… Maybe she just feared he would uncovered her secret. Yes, that was it… She was just being careful. "We have met before." I stated, noticing her smile twitch a bit and her eyes glare at him. However, not that he started; there was no way to stop. "However, you run away before you introduced yourself."

As she kept staring at me, that face smile never leaving her lips, I almost run away. ALMOST. I was a man after all, so there was no way I would run. Standing up, Shinichi bowed and said. "My name is Edogawa Shinichi. I was late and had no time to introduce myself earlier."

Blinking at her, I frowned. Her name wasn´t Edogawa… it was Kudo, I checked. You can say I did a… trip to the school achieves… And I did stalk her until I figured where she was staying. From what I overheard, that was her way of hiding from the reporters…

Ok, that was no time to get lost in thoughts… Taking deep breath, still smiling somehow despite the turmoil of thoughts, Kaito tried to keep her talking. He hadn't heard her voice for so long… "Nice to meet you, Shin-chan." At such point even the glare she sent me was lovely… Perhaps I should call her Shin-chan more often... That was a nice thought.

However, talking with her like that wasn't enough. I wanted her to understand I knew who she was, to get closer to her. And fast. Looking down at the book, I came up with an idea. What if I forced her to take interest in me? If I acted as is I knew, which I knew; who she was, she would feel compelled to befriend me, (or maybe threaten me…). Either way, I could befriend her!

Looking up from the Holmes book, somewhat wondering how she could read that thing repeatedly, I mumbled. "Could you be…?"

However, before I managed to finish, that Demon-Aoko appeared again, pissed as hell. For a moment there, I wondered what she wanted, and why she held the mop, until she yelled. "KAITO! How dare you color Hakuba´s hair in pink?"

"Oh yea, I did that, didn´t I?" I thought, as I quickly dodged the mop. However, I wasn't stupid enough to let Shinichi be hit in my place, so I skillfully grabbed her waist, pulling her along. The moment I touched her, I felt my heart race even faster. But I was Kuroba Kaito, the infamous prankster of Ekoda… There was no way I could lose my cool now, was there?

"Calm down, he will get it off by the end of the week…" I mumbled thou my head was somewhere else. Being so close to her… All I could think of was to stay calm and use my poker face. People would think I am some kind of freak if I blushed just from one touch.

"BY THE END OF THE WEEK?" Now that I thought about it, weren't Aoko and Hakuba supposed to go on a date that Friday? Gulping, staring at her enraged eyes, I knew she would kill me. And her next sentence didn't disappoint me at all. "I´ll kill you, Kuroba Kaito!"

Running away, I waved Shinichi good-bye before I disappeared, decided to go home for now. That is, after turning Hakuba´s hair blond again… Aoko would kill me if I ruined their first date. Not that she could talk… How many times did she already destroy my opportunities? Stupid Aoko….

* * *

For the following week, I saw her only twice. And every time I did so, she run away from me. Her gaze turned away when I looked her way, and I found myself getting more and more depressed. Even Hakuba asked if something was wrong…

However, there was no way I could say that the person who I liked rejected me before I even managed to confess. Not even my night job helped me get better, and I actually decided to stop doing heists for the time being. After all, a KID who didn't laugh at the Inspector was no KID.

Sighing loudly as I made my way to the roof, I quickly opened the door with my tools, happy I would have some time to think. The classroom was a mess… Just because I stopped doing pranks, it didn't mean the world end was coming.

Lifting my eyes to the blue sky, or at least I tried to do so; I froze. In front of me was the person I longer for, the person my eyes searched for even when I wasn't aware of it… Kudo Shinichi stood before me, her long hair freely flying at the wind´s melody.

I knew I should have done that, I knew it would only annoy her… But I wanted to hear her voice. "Hey!" I said, and she jumped a bit. I knew she would do so, but it still looked so cute! Especially her wary face… "Ups, sorry." I mumbled, thou I wasn't sorry at all.

For a moment there we just stared at each other, and I drunk the sight happily. She was so pretty, even with those confused and slightly cold sapphire eyes. It was expected, since sapphires were always cold… "What are you doing here?" Shinichi inquired, moving away from me at great speed.

Nevertheless, I couldn't allow that, could I? Grabbing her hand, I asked her to wait, hopping she would look at me just a little bit longer. Was it too much to ask? "Shinichi, why are you using glasses if you don´t need any?" I was desperate, desperate enough to ask that, despite knowing she would get angry. And as I predicted, her eyes narrowed slowly irritated.

"I don´t remember giving you the right to call me that." She stated coldly, taking her hand away. I almost pouted, wanting to touch her long. Maybe hug her, bring her closer to me and then kiss her… "Anyway, it is my problem, so don´t butt inn, got it?" Damn, what was I thinking? No, wait, what did she say?

"Oh… but…" I mumbled, looking into her eyes. I didn't want to let her go… If she went away, if she disappeared again… I didn't know what I would do. With only one glance, she stole my heart. With only one move, she made me move too… And if she walked way, if she left me… she would break me to little pieces.

No, I could not allow her to go away, not now. "Well, I was wondering if you… didn't want to go… with me to…" Damn, who knew it would be so hard to ask a girl out… But I couldn't give up then. "Do you want to go with me to the magic show next week?"

"Ah?" It was all she said, as she looked at me confused. Well, they were only confused at first, and then a sudden anger I didn't know even existed took over then. "Why don't you go ask someone else, you stupid magician?"

The venom and hatred in her voice were too much, and I couldn't help but take one step back. "Someone else? What are you talking about?" I inquired, wondering if she thought I was some kind of play boy. If she did, then I needed to clear up the misunderstanding…

And then, she took one step towards me, looked into my eyes… and slapped me. "Go with your loved girlfriend, you stupid play boy! Go die!" She yelled, running away while I still stood there frozen, shocked by what just happened. Did she think I had a girlfriend? No, wait; she had tears in her eyes…

Running down the stairs towards her room, as I finally woke up after two confusing minutes, I found out that she wasn't there. Therefore, I ran towards the school entrance, but she was already gone. "Shinichi!" I still yelled hopping I could find her… but she was nowhere to be seen. "Damn!"

Hitting the wall next to me, ignoring the surprised looks some people gave me, I hit it with my head over and over again. How could I be so stupid…? I should have said right away I had no girlfriend, that I liked her and wanted to be friends with her… or maybe her boyfriend. But now, everything was lost.

"DAMN!" It was my entire fault! My entire freaking fault! I allowed her to cry! How could I? How could I hurt her like that? Even though I loved her, even though I kept longing for her touch… I was such an idiot… "I´m sorry…"

* * *

Five days later, there was I, standing at the entrance while looking for her, hopping she would go to school and I could explain her what happened… But she never appeared, and I couldn't bring myself to visit her house.

However, looking at the desert entrance, I couldn't help but wish she would appeared. Sitting down ignoring my best friend´s phone calls as I missed yet another day of school, I closed my eyes. "I am such an idiot."

"Excuse me." A voice asked for my attention, and I looked up to stare at a brown haired girl who wore the same uniform Shinichi… or more like Kudo, since I had no right to call her that; used to wear. She smiled kindly to me, and continued whatever she wanted. "Do you know Kuroba Kaito?"

Standing up, wondering what she wanted, I nodded. I could not bring myself to be nice with her, not now that I knew Shi… Kudo misunderstood everything because of it. "It´s me. May I ask you what you want?" However, before I managed to say something again, I was forced to dodge.

That girl, named Mouri Ran, tried to punch me! I recognized her as one of Kudo´s best friends, but why did she punch me? "Stay still and receive my punishment!" The girl ordered, trying to kick me. But once again, luckily for me, I dodged it.

"Why are you attacking me?" I asked, but it backfired as she narrowed her eyes irritated. "Let me know at least the…" At that moment, she send me one more punch, one I knew I wouldn't be able to escape. However, I never felt the impact, as a mop stopped Mouri-chan.

"Who are you?" A slender figure quickly approached us, and I stared amazed as my childhood friend, armed with one more mop, glared at the intruder. "Why are you attacking Kaito?" Mouri-chan smiled a little bit, and I quickly ran away. She would kill me if she got her hands on me.

"You must be Aoko, right?" She inquired, and Aoko nodded. "Just the person I wanted to meet. I wanted to warn you that your boyfriend is flirting with other girls. He even invited my best friend on a date and all." Blinking confused, Aoko looked back at Kaito.

"I don't believe you." She stated, and continued before Mouri-chan had the chance to talk. "And even if that is true, what does it have to do with Kaito? There is no way you could have mistaken them, since Hakuba is blond."

"Ha? Hakuba? Who is that?" Tilting her head, Mouri-chan suddenly realized something. "Isn't Kaito your boyfriend? I was told that he is your boyfriend…" As Aoko and I looked at each other, we couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Me… and Kaito…" Aoko mumbled through the laughs, trying to keep herself from falling down. "Dating… Oh god, I would NEVER date that idiot!" She stated, and I nodded. I may have liked her before, but I soon realized I only liked her as a sister.

"Than… Kaito doesn't have a girlfriend?" As both of us nodded, Mouri-chan suddenly stated to laugh. And when I say laugh, I mean laugh like crazy while trying to keep herself from crying. "How come she is a detective when she is so dense… I am sorry for attacking you…"

By now, everything was clear to me… Shini… Kudo thought I was going out with Aoko, and told her friend. And, considering Mouri-chan´s personality, she decided to punish me for being such a retard. "I was my fault to so…" I mumbled, looking down.

Smiling slyly, Mouri-chan quickly run towards me. "Hey, what to team up with me?" She asked, and I blinked surprised. "That is, if you promise to take care of her all the time…"

* * *

I could feel my heart beat faster and faster as the meeting time approached. But I knew there was nothing I could do. Now, everything was in the hands of faith, and maybe my poker face… Closing my eyes as she sat near me, I waited until Ran walked away. I knew that was my only chance… and I decided to grab it with my hands.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "What are you doing here, Shin-chan?" That was the second start of my love.

* * *

A/N: So... I was supposed to upload this much sooner, but school kind of messed everything up... Hope you liked this, and I will continue only if I get enough reviews XD After all, Kaito is KID XD

Thanks everyone for reviweing, fav/following... and for waiting such a long time... *sigh* Thanks!

Kaggami-chan

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. I edited this at night and I am half asleep...

**For those who are reading Break it All, I don´t know if I will be able to update tomorrow. The chapter is half written, but I have a test I need to study too... Well see how it goes... Kisses!**


End file.
